


Крэш-тесты

by old ones of fye (royalfye)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalfye/pseuds/old%20ones%20of%20fye
Summary: 1968.





	Крэш-тесты

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок Тае, 2012 год.
> 
> Это, ну, где-то 1968 год. (В 1969 Шатнер развелся.) Эксперемент со стилями, елками и росой на рассвете. Куча Биллов и Ленов, рука не замахнулась заменять их имена, поэтому все коряво. Мне лично не нравится, идея потерялась где-то в районе китов, выставляю это потому, что не могу не выставить после того, как почти месяц кормил человека надеждами. :В Писалось на коленке бессонными ночами.

We're just blind pilots  
In strange planes  
Back seat drivers  
In dead cars  
©The Cooper Temple Clause

*

Солнце стоит высоко в небе, как подвешенная на тонком невидимом проводе лампочка. В его свете высокие здания отбрасывают тяжелые черные тени, превращая улицу в карнавал контрастов. Безоблачное ярко-голубое небо кажется блеклым и выцветшим.

— Три кружки крепкого черного, наверное, слишком даже для меня. Распирает жаждой деятельности. Здорово, а!

Билл делает глубокую затяжку, но дым выходит из его легких почти прозрачным. Сейчас жарко - середина августа со всем прилагающимся: потными людьми, столбом удушливого смога, недовольными детьми за прилавками с лимонадом, угрюмыми продавцами мороженого.

Леонард едет на своем велосипеде рядом с Биллом, который, что удивительно, сегодня пешком. Возможно, впервые на памяти Леонарда Шатнер идет на своих двоих на работу, учитывая, что путь ему действительно неблизкий. Леонард лениво крутит педали, подстраиваясь под темп Билла, стараясь его не обгонять.

— Не особо хорошо для сердца, знаешь ли, - замечает Нимой. Он все еще удивлен, как Билл вообще может курить в такую жару. Сам Леонард не отказался бы от холодного бассейна и пары стаканов воды со льдом. Он не отрывает взгляда от дороги, но чувствует - Билл улыбается, и уголки губ Леонарда предательски ползут вверх против его воли. Билл всегда улыбается и говорит, что делает все назло, только чтобы услышать пару заботливых слов от Нимоя. Билл всегда так говорит. Но в этот раз он молчит, лишь отправляет окурок в дальний полет на варповой скорости куда-то под несущиеся слева машины. Леонарда порывает спросить: где же фирменная фразочка?

Но, конечно же, он не спрашивает. С какой стати, в конце концов?

Они продолжают движение молча.

***

В павильоне темно и прохладно, они оба наконец выдыхают с облегчением. Билл проводит раскрытой ладонью по лбу, стирая пот. Из-под рукава его клетчатой рубашки виднеется белая полоска кожи – Шатнер загорел только там, где одежда не скрывала его тело от жестоких солнечных лучей.

\- Фу-у-ух, какое же жуткое лето, а?

\- Это точно. Обещают, что жара продержится около недели, там очередная погодная аномалия, - Леонард достает из сумки бутылку воды и с жадностью делает несколько глотков.

Когда он заканчивает, Шатнер бесцеремонно вырывает у него бутылку, пьет большими глотками и капельки пота катятся по его шее, по выпирающему кадыку.. Леонард закатывает глаза, и Билл щурится на него. В его глазах танцуют черти, а блики, отбрасываемые с окон, ломают симметричность лица, делая его картинкой больного или, может напротив, гениального сюрреалиста.

\- Глобальное потепление нас всех погубит, Лен, запомни мои слова. Они пророческие. Эти безумцы скоро проделают настоящую дыру в озоновом слое!..

\- Билл, это вообще-то моя вода, - Леонард хмурится. Он не любит, когда Уильям дразнит его и при этом делает вид, что так и должно быть. Словно, для него это не важно - есть тут Леонард или кто-то другой, а может и вообще никого - он бы все равно продолжил избегать любой темы, заданной не им, просто ради забавы, даже если бы ее, темы, не было изначально. Может, это и делает его таким хорошим актером.

\- Да, конечно, бери! Это же твоя вода. Я не против, - смеется он.

Леонард закручивает крышку и убирает бутылку, механически поправляя волосы, потому что не может не дергаться в присутствии Шатнера.

\- Расслабься, Лен, - он хлопает Леонарда по плечу и уходит вперед к гримеркам. - Эта была репетиция борьбы за воду, когда ее не останется! Конец света, ага!

Нимой по-споковски приподнимает бровь, но одергивает себя: какой в этом смысл, если Шатнер повернулся к нему спиной.

***

В гримерке, пока Леонард дремлет, продолжая ночной сон, Билла отчитывают за общую помятость и начинающиеся круги под глазами:

\- Ты должен больше спать, парень! – возмущается Родденберри. - Что ты себе вообще позволяешь? Ты икона нового будущего для своих фанатов, так что будь добр выглядеть как икона!

У Родденберри на пальцах пятна чернил, а из кармана на груди торчит потекшая черная ручка.

Шатнер слабо улыбается, не отвечая и лишь прикрывая глаза, чтобы ему могли нанести оставшийся грим. Это их обычная рутина, и Уильям прекрасно знает свои обязанности, о чем он и сообщает Джину, так и не открыв глаза, не избавившись от беззаботной улыбочки на лице. Родденберри ругается себе под нос и уходит орать на постановщиков.

Во время съемок Шатнер лучший актер и душа компании в перерывах. Все смеются над его шутками и похлопывают по плечу.

\- Так держать, Билл!

\- Да, молодчина!

\- Шатнер, быстро сюда! Мы снимаем сцену двадцать три!

Леонард в перерывах пытается досмотреть свой сон о китах. Этой ночью он спал очень мало – все смотрел в потолок, пытаясь сосчитать овец. Сэнди мирно посапывала, повернувшись к нему спиной, а Леонарда беспокоили какие-то неясные тревоги, от чего желудок нервно сжимался. Он уснул лишь к утру, окончательно измотавшись и с большим трудом убедив себя, что все это из-за выхода сериала и простуды Адама.

И теперь он берет стаканчик с кофе и отправляется к диванам. Он ставит стаканчик на стол и начинает дремать. Когда его зовут с перерыва, он не сделал ни глотка своего кофе, потому что спал и после, потому что напиток уже остыл, превратившись в отвратительное варево. Это повторяется около трех раз в течение дня.

***

После съемок Билл ждет Нимоя, чтобы попрощаться или разыграть, потому что Леонарду всегда долго снимают грим, хотя накладывают его, конечно, еще дольше. Шатнер лениво пролистывает сценарий на завтра с немногочисленными пометками Родденберри и добавляет пару своих.

\- О, ты еще тут, Билл, - Леонард укладывает свой сценарий в сумку. – Собираешься взять такси?

\- Не думаю. Прогуляюсь с тобой, а потом срежу у больницы. Так что не думай, что избавишься от меня так быстро, Лео.

\- Не называй меня так, это отвратительно.

\- Конечно-конечно, как скажешь, - Шатнер делает шутливый поклон и открывает перед Нимоем дверь. Леонарду остается только поднять глаза к небу, моля избавить его от дурашливости Билла.

Они выходят, и Леонард забирает свой велосипед.

\- Я слышал, ты собираешься готовить что-то ко дню памяти о жертвах Холокоста, - Билл снова вытаскивает сигареты, щелкает зажигалкой и делает первую спасительную затяжку. Нимой думает, что он курит слишком много. Сам Леонард последний раз курил еще утром, а после чувствовал себя слишком усталым, чтобы идти до курилки, находящейся в противоположной стороне от благодатных диванов. Теперь же глядя на курящего с таким удовольствием Билла, Леонарду трудно удержаться.

\- Да, думаю, это беспокоит меня. Недавно я прочел неплохую книгу на эту тему. Весьма волнующе, - все, что говорит Леонард, так и не достав сигареты.

И добавляет:

\- По-настоящему страшно.

\- Интересно, - как-то скомкано говорит Билл и замолкает, что совершенно на него не похоже.

Спустя минуту он тихо заявляет:

\- Вчера я был свидетелем аварии. На Хоуп-стрит машина врезалась в столб. Кажется, водитель был пьян, не знаю. Потом приехала полиция и скорая. И еще женщина, наверное, его жена. Она.. кричала. И плакала, полицейские пытались удержать ее, но она все время вырывалась. Потом медики, кажется, вкололи ей успокоительные. Она сидела в машине одного из полицейских такая.. сломанная.

Леонард молчал. Он слышал об этом сегодня в новостях и читал в утренней газете, но такие истории были совсем не в духе Шатнера, и то, что он говорит это.. наверное, что-то значит.

\- Мне жаль, - сказал Леонард, не уточняя - жаль ли ему погибшего, его жену или случайного свидетеля, на которого эта сцена, кажется, очень повлияла.

\- Ага, - Билл делает еще одну затяжку.

Они продолжают оставшийся путь в молчании, и когда они достигают здания больницы, Билл останавливается, чтобы попрощаться. Леонард спускает с педаль одну ногу, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

\- До завтра, - просто говорит Билл. Он кладет ладонь, большую и теплую, Леонарду плечо, туда, где оно переходит в шею, где одежда не защищает тонкую кожу. Леонарда прошибает от этого размеренного тихого жара, излучаемого Биллом.

\- До завтра, - отвечает Леонард, и Билл разворачивается, чтобы перейти дорогу и скрыться в переулке у больницы. Нимой смотрит, как он удаляется и, в конце концов, скрывается за поворотом, и только тогда понимает, что Шатнер за весь день почти ни разу не разыграл его, хотя у него было столько прекрасных возможностей, пока Леонард клевал носом в перерывах между съемками. Он качает головой, не одобряя все эти мысли, и уезжает домой, снова чувствуя неясное беспокойство где-то под сердцем.

***

На следующий день Леонард приходит на работу пешком, а у павильона уже стоит припаркованная машина Шатнера. Сам он уже атакован гримерами, поэтому, поздоровавшись со всеми, Леонард усаживается в свое кресло, где на него тут же нападает с кремом, тенями и кисточками одна из гримерш. Кажется, ее зовут Нэнси, и она новенькая.

День проходит под лозунгом привычной рутины, не смотря на то, что они снимают экшен-сцены. После дюжины драк и кувырков через приборные панели, Леонард заходит в курилку, где застает смеющихся Шатнера и ДеФореста. Они приветственно машут ему, не переставая посмеиваться. Шатнер хлопает по скамейке рядом с собой, приглашая Леонарда сесть. Тот присаживается, оказываясь всего в паре дюймах от раздетого по пояс и взмокшего после съемок Уильяма. Отсмеявшись, Келли говорит:

\- Просто рассказывал Биллу об одном случае со спектакля Лонг Бич, - он тушит сигарету и выкидывает ее в мусорное ведро. – Но я вас покидаю, джентльмены. Мне еще звонить Кэрол.

Он выходит, насвистывая какую-то веселую песенку. Билл поворачивается к Леонарду, улыбка все еще сверкает нежным теплом на его лице.

\- Ну что, мистер Спок, как Ваши дела?

На Леонарде все еще форма научного отдела Звездного Флота и вулканские уши, под которыми беспощадно чешутся его собственные, человеческие.

\- Дела превосходно, капитан, - поддерживает он игру, с удовольствием затягиваясь. Шатнер откидывается на стену, играясь с зажигалкой. Он щелкает колесиком снова и снова, мечтательно прикрывая глаза.

\- Засиделся я на Земле, мистер Спок, - говорит он. – Мне бы к звездам..

\- Да вы не далее как пятнадцать минут и тридцать семь секунд назад были у самых звезд, капитан. Лос-анджелесская «Энтерпрайз» уже не устраивает Вас?

\- Что, неужели тридцать семь секунд?

Леонард приподнимает бровь, выпуская колечко дыма. Шатнер смеется. Их окружает размеренная спокойная тишина, словно в сердце урагана. Она неотвратимо сближает их, сшивая вместе невидимыми нитями.

\- Нет, «Энтерпрайз» так же хороша, как и всегда, Спок. Но не все же капитану в одном кресле задницу просиживать. Тем более что оно такое неудобное.

Уголки губ Леонарда дернулись вверх. Кресло капитана действительно больше похоже на квадрат с полумягкой обивкой.

\- Тогда примите дружеский совет: возьмите увольнительную в Венис, - дым тянется от сигареты вверх тонкими нитями – прямиком в вентиляцию. Шатнер тихо произносит:

\- Съездишь со мной?

Леонард не смотрит на Билла, потому что голос его вдруг становится усталым, не беззаботно-веселым как обычно. Беспокойство снова медленно зудит где-то в районе легких.

\- Боюсь, я не смогу составить Вам компанию, Джим, слишком многие исследования в научном отделе требуют моего внимания.

Билл хмыкает и легким движением вскакивает на ноги, стерев из воздуха неясную горечь, окружившую их секунду назад. Тонкая вуаль близости, образовавшейся между их персонажами и ими самими, распадается так же легко.

\- Понимаю, мистер Спок, понимаю! - лицо Шатнера снова приобретает озорное выражение. – Долг зовет, а перерыв подходит к концу! Пойдем.

Леонард тушит сигарету, выкидывает окурок в урну и идет за Биллом, который направляется в сторону сцены почти что в припрыжку.

***

После рабочего дня Билл ловит Нимоя у выхода из павильона.

\- Сегодня пешком?

\- Точно, отвечает Леонард, не поднимая взгляда. Он старательно старается уложить листы со сценарием в сумку так, чтобы они не помялись. В ней лежит футляр с очками для чтения, которые ему прописал врач, но которые он не носит.

\- Давай подвезу, - говорит Билл и как-то неловко улыбается.

\- Да, ладно, не стоит. Я люблю гулять, ты же знаешь.

Любой другой на месте Билла принял бы вежливый отказ и уже отстал от Леонарда. Но если вы имеете дело с Уильямом Аланом Шатнером, которому очень хочется подвезти вас до дома, - лучше не сопротивляться. Леонард это понял, когда весной отказался от приглашения Билла довезти его до дома, и тот ехал за ним по пятам, рассказывая неприличные истории его бурной молодости в Квебеке и Оттаве.

\- Давай, Лен, ночью обещали дождь, а на улицах сейчас полно бандитов, - он хватает Нимоя за плечо и тащит к своей машине. И, ей-богу, со стороны это, наверное, выглядит как похищение, думает Леонард. Шатнер захлопывает за ним дверь переднего пассажирского. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы с моим мистером Споком что-нибудь случилось.

Леонард знает - на самом деле, дождя не ожидается еще около недели.

Билл заводит недовольный рычащий мотор. На зеркальце заднего вида висит маленькая ароматизированная ёлочка. Она подпрыгивает на ухабинах, кружится на поворотах и источает едва уловимое амбре ели. От сочетания запахов бензина, салона и леса Леонарда начинает мутить, и он открывает окно.

Еще нет одиннадцати, а солнце уже село. По небу начинают рассыпаться первые звезды, едва различимые в свете большого города. Леонард глубоко вдыхает душный ночной воздух.

\- Как Сандра? – спрашивает Билл, выворачивая руль на повороте. Ёлочка начинает кружиться против часовой стрелки.

\- Хорошо, Билл, спасибо, - отвечает Леонард более увлеченный знакомой картиной за окном.

\- А дети?

\- Джули неплохо, а вот Адам приболел. Ничего серьезного.

\- Слишком много мороженного в такую жару, а? – улыбается Билл, припоминая рассказы Нимоя о том, сколько замороженных сливок может поместиться в детях.

\- Точно, Сэнди хлопочет над ним днем и ночью. Он очень этим не доволен и постоянно дуется.

Билл издает невнятный смешок:

\- Бедный парень.

Спустя минуту тишины Леонард соображает, что давно не слышал рассказов о семье Уильяма, поэтому интересуется:

\- А как дела у миссис Шатнер?

\- Глории? – Билл замолкает на добрые минуты две, после чего говорит:

\- Мы поссорились. Тот день..

Шатнер объезжает перекрытую улицу, сосредотачиваясь на дороге больше, чем на словах. Зеленая картонная елочка подпрыгивает вместе с машиной на яме.

\- Тот день, когда я видел аварию, я, в общем, не ночевал дома.

Нимой молчит, внимательно слушая.

\- Рассорились, ей-богу, из-за какого-то пустяка, но я психанул - сам знаешь, как это бывает - и ушел шататься по улицам. Одна старушка, кажется, решила, что я ее преследую, чтобы ограбить. Я просто так, вообще-то, шел, даже не задумывался, что сворачиваю туда же, куда и она. В итоге, эта милая старушенция высказала мне все, что думает о таких ворах, как я, и честных трудягах, как она. Забавно было.

\- Подожди, Билл, что с Глорией? – Леонард поворачивается к нему всем корпусом и заглядывает в глаза, которые ни на секунду не отрываются от дороги.

\- Не знаю, Лен, не знаю. Но! Знаешь вот что: когда я смотрел, как тот парень врезается на полном ходу в столб, а женщина плакала так, что ее сгибало, я понял.. наверное, на это и должна быть похожа любовь. Только не смейся, эй! Я серьезно – одни отношения как длительная спокойная поездка со стрелкой спидометра на сорока. Но я говорю о другой любви, Леонард, понимаешь, когда скорость зашкаливает на двухсот пятидесяти, когда хочется гнать вперед, преодолевать виражи так, чтобы сердце замирало на поворотах, а легкие замирали в страхе и предвкушении. О такой любви, которая бы в жизни не прошла ни одного крэш-теста, но от этого не становилась бы менее, знаешь, замечательной.

Билл замолкает, смущенный тем, что увидел нечто столь поэтичное и прекрасное в чужом горе или тем, что взвалил это все на друга. Леонард не отрывает взгляд от радужки Билла и замечает это – едва заметный огонек чего-то нового: легкое воодушевление, прозрачная печаль и тихая решимость. Шатнер не договаривает Леонарду многого, но тот не собирается на него давить. В конце концов, Билл сам расскажет ему все, когда будет готов. И, игнорируя появившееся – уже ожидаемое - беспокойство под ребрами, они едут в молчании.

Елочка делает еще несколько танцевальных па.

Минут через пять Билл останавливает машину у дома Нимоев.

\- Приехали. Иди.

В окнах первого этажа горит свет, за легкими шторами видны неясные силуэты людей – это Сэнди и дети ждут Леонарда, чтобы отправиться спать. Он уже почти нажимает на ручку двери, чтобы выбраться из машины, как Билл резко хватает его за руку, быстро выговаривая:

\- Нет, стой! В смысле, подожди.

У Леонарда вдруг обрывает сердце. Он снова усаживается лицом к Биллу, ощущая, как тревога расцветает в нем водяными лилиями. Он чувствует горячую ладонь, сжимающую его собственную, и смотрит Уильяму в глаза. Снова.

\- Ты.. Послушай, ты никогда не чувствовал такого, - он быстро глотает воздух. – Такой готовности к чему-то новому, зачастую, непонятному, еще неизведанному? Такого невероятного чувства легкости и.. желания. Желания все бросить, чтобы изучить это неизведанное, окунуться в него с головой? Было такое?

Он судорожно замолкает, пытаясь углядеть ответ в выражении лица Леонарда, сильнее сжимая его ладонь.

А Леонард чувствует злость и раздражение, потому что теперь все становится для него таким ясным, таким кристально-чистым как роса на рассвете. Все эти чертовы дни, все недели, столько месяцев, десятки взглядов, тысячи движений – навстречу и прочь, все касания – случайные и намеренные – ладонь на ключице, неловкое столкновение пальцев на стаканчике кофе, рука на колене, лодыжки, соприкоснувшиеся под одним столиком в кафетерии. Каждый день миллиарды оброненных слов, видишь, Лен, вон она, та самая звезда, о которой мы сегодня говорили на съемках, я же говорил, что ее будет отлично видно отсюда, дай мне свой сценарий, я опять свой оставил дома, ага!.. И это неясное беспокойство, прорастающее в самой сущности Леонарда, пожирающее его изнутри, словно моль по крупинке выгрызает шелк, теперь разлетевшееся стаей мотыльков.

Леонард злится на Билла, потому что все это – так не своевременно, а его руки такие горячие; он злится на Джули и простуду Адама, на Сэнди и на то, что сегодня она приготовила его любимое овощное рагу. Но больше всего Леонард злится на себя за то, что так хочется ответить Биллу да, черт возьми, да, было, каждый проклятый раз, когда Билл дотрагивался до него, когда смотрел в его глаза, не моргая и не дыша, когда уютно молчал за компанию. Хочется плюнуть на все и сказать ему «да», посмотреть тогда, что он сделает, куда отвезет его, что покажет, какие грани развернет перед ним.

Но Леонард думает о простуде и о рагу, и о мистере Споке, и еще о гримерше Нэнси. Он опускает взгляд вниз на их с Биллом сцепленные руки.

\- Нет, - говорит ему Леонард, прикрывая глаза и отцепляя пальцы Билла от своих. – Не было, Уильям.

Шатнер улыбается с нежной горечью:

\- Да, конечно, я понимаю.

Он смотрит, как Леонард вылетает из машины и почти бегом устремляется домой. Перед тем как зайти в дом, он оглядывается, и Билл засматривается на его взволнованное лицо, его ищущий взгляд.

Уильям не знает, что он скажет Глории, как объяснит что-либо девочкам. В конце концов, он не знает, почему это случилось именно с ним и Леонардом.

Все, что знает Уильям Алан Шатнер, - он бы безумно хотел держать этого мужчину за руку много, много дольше. А Билл не отступается никогда, даже если первый крэш-тест прошел неудачно.


End file.
